The Deathless Child
by samjordon08
Summary: Harry Potter/Star Wars/Warhammer crossover. A hidden enemy threatens the present and future and this enemy is after a Legend known as the Deathless Child. It's up to Harry, Rey, their allies and some of their arch-enemies to save this Legend and with him, the future. A traitor in every shadow and they have no idea who this Legend could be. Romance also features at times. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Childhood Sweethearts

A/N. This Chapter features sex. Not smutty (I think) but is described in a little detail so just giving fair warning. Please Review the Story. Here is the Sequel to Storm Warning.

The Deathless Child

Chapter 1- Childhood Sweethearts (Dreams of the Past)

"Rey, I see you've been scavenging again today" Said a skinny, almost scrawny, young man, his voice muffled from wearing a mask to keep the sand out of his face.

"You know it gets the portions I need. So what have you been doing today?" asked Rey, a small grin tugging on her lips.

"It may have involved some scavenging" Rey's childhood friend sheepishly admitted. He entered her AT-AT home, removing his protective mask to reveal his young face, his green eyes shining brightly.

"I thought so but I swear you had more things that were of more value to Unkar than these portions which you've got suggest. So spill, what have you hidden away somewhere?" Rey asked cheekily. Rey then sat down to begin cooking one of her portions that she had received earlier that day.

"Well, I found an old crashed colonization ship. It was beyond carbon ridge." He said as he sat behind her, hugging close to her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "I found whole crates of rations and I found all this terraforming equipment."

"Really?" asked Rey sceptically.

"Really" Her Boyfriend confirmed. "I'll even take you there right now." E stood up and lifted Rey to her feet.

"Oi, I was about to eat." Rey said mock indignantly.

"Then eat up." He said cockily, earning a playful slap from Rey and he, in return, lightly kissed her on the lips.

Once she finished her food, the couple went to the crashed ship. When they got inside, Rey saw that most of the systems were still working. Rey's boyfriend took her to an expansive room where Rey saw a bewildering sight that contrasted starkly with that of Jakku. In the room, there was grass, flowers and fruits and all kinds of livestock that roamed around as if on another planet.

"It's beautiful." Rey said softly.

"Here babe, this is for you." Her Boyfriend handed her a Rose-like flower.

"You shouldn't have. Just seeing this is enough of a gift for me."

"You deserve the best," He kissed her neck once, "My beautiful," then again, "Sexy and strong" and again, "Girlfriend" then kissed her on the lips.

Rey was blushing and temporarily lost in thought, still not quite believing that this man chose to be with her, but then, she thought that her boyfriend might make this his home so she decided to ask him.

"Are you going to make this ship your new home?" Rey asked softly.

"Maybe. Probably going to make it my second home." Rey looked confused so he expanded on his answer. "I still like to play in the sand sometimes." He said grinning at her and she grinned back.

"Where are the bedrooms then?" Rey asked playfully.

"No idea. Shall we explore then? He replied just as playfully. Rey nodded.

They explored the ship for some time, finding a room that contained a ship-portable cloning facility and another that contained various deactivated droids before finding the captain's quarters.

"Guess we found a bedroom then" Rey's boyfriend said.

"I think we need to explore this room more thoroughly" Rey said seductively, threading her fingers under the hem of her boyfriend's shirt.

"I think you have the right idea." Her boyfriend said suggestively as she lifted his shirt off him.

He then removed her clothing as she took off the remainder of his and began kissing all over her body. He kissed her jaw line then her neck before worshipping her breasts. Rey moaned with lust and grasped her boyfriend's member.

They soon found themselves on the bed, their hands roaming each other's bodies and their lips locked together until they had to part for breath. They both had grins etched on their faces.

"I can't believe I have such a talented and loving boyfriend." Rey said, her entire body covered in sweat.

"And I can't believe I have an angel for a girlfriend." Her Boyfriend said lovingly. Rey gave him a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. After the kiss, Rey's boyfriend spread her legs apart and said "Just relax."

Rey gasped and moaned with lust as she found her core being expertly licked by her boyfriend. After several minutes, Rey violently orgasmed,squirting into the face of her boyfriend. His face was soaked but he was smiling.

"Guessing you're enjoying it then?" He said huskily.

"Oh I am." Rey replied breathlessly.

"More to enjoy yet babe."

He placed himself between her legs and positioned his member at the entrance of her most sacred place. She then brought his head down and they passionately kissed. As they kissed, Rey's boyfriend buried his organ within her and both moaned with lust.

They made love throughout the night, changing positions and their pace frequently. At some point during their love making, Rey's boyfriend untied her hair leaving it loose and hanging past her shoulders. They both orgasmed several times by the time they finished making love and fallen asleep.

Rey woke up the next morning feeling sore but very happy. She turned in the bed to face her boyfriend, who was facing her but asleep. Her thoughts turned towards their dreams.

"Oh babe, I wonder what you dream about when you're not thinking of me?" Rey asked, not expecting a reply.

"I dream of a fire, a family and a land with all kinds of strange things happening. I also dream of green men and a person with a lightning bolt mark on his head." Her boyfriend said then asked her, "What about you, my angel? I know you've told me before but since we're talking dreams, can you tell it to me again?"

"I keep dreaming of the day my parents left. They leave on a ship while I stay here." Rey said sadly.

"As long as you remember them, they'll always be with you. I can't even remember my parents or even remember if I have any family at all." Her boyfriend said.

"You'll always have me babe." Rey said comfortingly.

"I think we need to go back and do some more scavenging today." Her boyfriend said, daybreak fast approaching.

"Before we do that babe, I think we can do more of this." Rey said, locking her lips with those of her boyfriend. They spent another hour passionately making love, coming together in an explosion of passion.

Later on, they had gotten dressed and then spent a few minutes making out.

"I love you Rey" said her boyfriend lovingly.

"And I love you, Sam Black" Rey replied just as lovingly.

They departed the crashed ship and began another arduous day of scavenging parts for Unkar Plutt.

A few weeks later, Sam Black went to Rey's AT-AT to spend time with her.

"Hey babe" Sam Black greeted.

"Hey babe. Been busy?" Rey asked.

"Yes. Crops are growing nicely and I may bring back some Nerf Sausages later."

"You know how to make Nerf sausages?"

"No some of the droids I found were farming and butcher droids and they knew how to do everything." Sam noticed the ball like droid observing them and turned the conversation towards it. "Who's this little guy?"

"Sam, this is BB-8. BB-8, this is Sam, my boyfriend."

BB-8 spoke droid talk to Rey which she then translated.

"He's asking if you know anything about his master"

Sam then turned towards BB-8. "I know nothing but I'm sure we'll find out together."

BB-8 moved his head in a nodding motion. Sam pulled Rey in for a kiss and began letting his hand roam over her clothed body.

"Sam, BB-8 is watching."Rey admonished Sam.

"Ooh, right." Sam turned to BB-8, "Hey buddy, mind looking away for a while?"

BB-8 rolled away to another part of the AT-AT.

"Thank you." He turned back to Rey, "Now where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2-Who Am I? (Part 1)

A/N. This chapter is told from the perspective of one of the characters. Also includes features a mention of underage sex between two characters. Please Review.

Chapter 2- Who Am I? (Part 1)

I always see Green humanoids or humanoids with green blood in my dreams.

I see deserts that are reminiscent of this place, or the grasslands and swamps of Naboo. I see jungles with lizard-like people and I see volcanic continents that resemble Mustafar with oceans surrounding it. I see Dark towers, illuminated by smoke and fire. Then I see a magnificent castle where people are able to shoot projectiles and make objects float using simple sticks.

My Girlfriend Rey loves me and I love her. We both met when we were ten. We had both been scavenging. I saved her life then she saved mine. What a way to become friends! We would meet every day or two after that, scavenging or simply exploring. It was very hard to make friends with other people either because of distance or the different gangs.

While we were young, all the time we spent as friends helped us realise we were in love. It was when we were thirteen when we realised this. We may have been young but we knew this to be true.

One day we both had a near death experience, which did involve a murderous gang and a few barrels of the most explosive alcohol known to the galaxy. We both spontaneously confessed our feelings for each other and that night we made love. Being thirteen, we were young and inexperienced. Despite our young ages, our passion and desire for each other burned very hot and nothing has changed.

People ask me who I am and I reply that my name is Sam Black. They then ask about my parents and I can't answer them. If they ask if I have any siblings or other family members and I still have no answer, not even snobby aunts or uncles or spoilt cousins who live off world somewhere in this crazy galaxy. I was found with a tag that said my name and how old I was and that was it. No place of birth or ways to find the person who left me here.

At least Rey has some memories of her parents and hopes her family will return for her. I feel nervous about that but I don't know why.

I'm sure I have a family out there somewhere but I'm not hurrying to find them.

For now, Rey is my Family. We're partners, scavengers, survivors and lovers.

I feel like someone who's made of glass and has been shattered apart and I'm still missing pieces of myself.

Sometimes I hear different voices say some words. I don't know what they mean or if they're significant in any way.

Greenskins

Outer Heaven

Mordor

Hogwarts

Bretonnia

Project Sins of the Father III

They're just some of the things I hear. I sometimes I wonder if I have something called genetic memories. I saw a brief entry on one of the crashed ship's computers that talked about it.

I don't know who I am or where my path leads but I know one thing.

I want Rey with me every step of the way.

My name is Sam Black and the question of who I am can wait.


	3. The Legend of the Deathless Child (p 1)

A/N. For this Chapter and future ones, for Rey and other characters, please refer to one of my other stories City of Fire except when noted.

Chapter 3- The Legend of the Deathless Child (Part 1)

"Harry, how was the journey here?" asked Samgon as his guests arrived.

"It was actually quite good aside from when we had to prevent our own ships from almost killing us." Harry Potter replied sincerely.

Harry, Ron Weasley and the three Reys (A1-A3) had arrived at Samgon's residence at Isenfard hours earlier. Ron was still full of suspicion that Samgon was up to no good but he was outvoted by Harry and the Reys.

"What is it you want, Samgon?" Ron growled at the Orc Emperor. The last time Ron saw Samgon was when Samgon escaped the ruins of Exegol having been revived there almost a hundred years earlier.

"Right to the point Ron." Samgon said somewhat bluntly, "I know you're suspicious of me but this time we've got a common enemy who threatens our future. They can't be allowed to succeed."

"Who is this enemy?" Rey (A3) asked.

"I don't know and to be honest I only found out about the danger after some of my right hand men in the future sent a message from their time period to me now."

"Wasn't your own future self involved in the sending of the message then?" Harry asked, his curiosity peaking.

"No. Some things were explained to me but the explanations didn't fit together. All were linked by one thing though." Samgon said. His expression was that of frustration. He was tall, muscular and very much looked like a human which was a result of experiments conducted on him when he was younger, before he met Harry Potter.

"Which was?" Harry asked, pressing the matter.

"The Deathless Child. We've both come across the legend at some points in our histories Harry. The different interpretations can't agree on how he came about though." Samgon reveal then explained.

"Yes I remember. It's been a while but I remember it hearing about it on a few occasions." Harry said honestly.

"And the point is?" Ron asked, glaring at Emperor Samgon.

"Perhaps it would be better explained to you, Ronald, if we went through all our memories and compared them?" Samgon asked but his tone said they would be doing it anyway.

The small group, accompanied by several guards, made their way to a location within the dark tower that Samgon had set up. On some of the walls of the tower were artworks made by various people. They had many different things depicted on them such as glorified battles, erotica, landscape paintings or events that happened during Harry and Ron's Hogwarts years.

Rey (A1) saw a piece of artwork on a wall that depicted her in a very lewd state and blushed while examining it. The group turned round when they noticed she had fallen behind and saw the painting which then caused the other two Reys to blush as well. Samgon smirked and laughed.

"I kidnapped an artist from your muggle Britain Harry, had him study my memories of you Rey and made him do a painting that depicted you in that state or similar." Samgon explained. He then additionally commented to Rey, "Have I said before that I think you're very hot Rey?"

Harry made a hacking coughing noise and then said, "I think we should get back to the business at hand."

"Of course." Samgon replied and began leading the way to their destination. "Rey, all of you, keep up and stop looking over at you. We've got serious business to do and you mustn't get distracted by your own very attractive form." He joked afterwards. All the Reys blushed at his continued attention but caught up with Samgon, Harry and Ron.

The room they reached was expansive and was cluttered with lots of sheets of paper or parchment and there various desks littered around the room. On one of the walls, a fluid-like substance coated the wall. To Harry and Ron, it looked like a massive, wall version of a pensieve.

"I know what you two are thinking. And you're correct in your thinking, it is indeed a giant wall mounted pensive. Harry, Ron and you three, I'll need you to submit your memories so we can examine this mystery on our hands." Samgon said, indicating the vials attached to some machinery which was in turn connected to the massive pensieve.

The small group nodded reluctantly and placed their memories in the vials. Samgon gestured for the group to take the seats provided and they did so. Samgon then sat back on a reclining chair which he had conjured using his powers.

"Shall we go through these memories then?" Samgon asked as the pensieve began to show the first memory at random.

Please Review


	4. The Legend of the Deathless Child (P2)

Chapter 4- The Legend of the Deathless Child (Part 2)

"Well that revealed nothing." Samgon said, frustrated that the first set of memories they had viewed, those of Ron, had revealed nothing. The group had discussed the memories for a short length of time as it turned out Ron could not remember if he had heard about the Deathless Child when he was younger.

"Well the next set of memories are about to be shown so I think we need to watch now." Harry said, pointing to the pensieve.

The memories began to unblur themselves and revealed themselves to be Harry's memories.

"This should be interesting to watch." Samgon said, smiling at seeing some of Harry's memories that not even he had seen.

_The scene showed Harry in his primary school library. He was reading through a book on Legends and Myths._

"_This is interesting, The Deathless Child?" He read the chapter title and proceeded to read further._

'_The Deathless Child has appeared several times in history. They are first mentioned in 1200BC in Scotland. Artwork depicts him fending off whole armies singlehandedly.' A picture of the artwork is then shown showing very crude drawings of a single person fighting off many men and cutting them down._

'_He is then next mentioned in 30AD in Bethlehem. He is mentioned to be at the crucifixion of Jesus Christ observing and then killing several Roman guards. What happened to him immediately afterwards is unknown but he next appears in the year 1312. He was said to have been travelling from France where he had several girls and women, all with silvery blonde hair, on leashes and without any clothing on, which tells us he had enslaved them._

_A more recent appearance, according to the legends, is in the year 1666 when the great fire of London happened. He was seen near the epicentre of it before inexplicably disappearing into the night.'_

_Harry thought it was an interesting Legend and put the book back to return to class as it was almost the end of the Lunch break and he did not want to encounter Dudley and his gang any time soon._

_Many Years Later, before the second merge with Samgon's world._

_Head Auror Harry Potter and a handpicked team of Aurors had been investigating the murder of a reclusive but very wealthy businessman from the Wizarding world. The dead man's family had been strung up by their arms and legs, runes lightly carved into their faces. On the walls, writing in the dead man's blood was discovered._

"_The Glory of the Deathless Child. He will return. I wonder what it means," Harry Potter said._

"_It means there's some sick fuck out there who believes legends are real." One of the Aurors replied angrily._

"_Some legends are based on real life a long time ago. Don't discount them entirely." Harry replied._

_Just then a woman wearing Victorian like clothing holding an umbrella entered the house._

"_Oh no. What happened?" she asked. She had a Scottish accent, brown hair and had a slim figure. She didn't appear distraught or saddened or happy or excited. She just had a neutral expression._

"_This gentleman was murdered. May I ask who you are and what your connection to this gentleman was?" Harry asked._

"_Samantha Bogser, I was his secretary. I also look after his children on the weekends."_

"_Do you know anything about this writing?"_

"_The Deathless Child? Haven't heard of that before. Why do you ask?"_

"_Seems whoever did this believes this legend is real and wants to bring him out into real life."_

"_How barbaric!" The woman exclaimed, "I think I should take the family to my place where it's safer."_

"_It is. May I ask why you didn't show any emotion when you saw the scene?" Harry inquired._

"_I have seen too much war and barbarity to react in any way anymore. I've grown very much used to it." Samantha Bogser replied honestly. Harry then nodded in reply and one of the Aurors showed her where the family was and she took the family out of the house._

_Harry then continued investigating the scene. Several days later, Harry and the Aurors tried asking the family about the events of that day but no one was found as the house they had been taken to had been ransacked. It appeared they had been taken from there and without any leads to find the killer, the case became cold. Over time, Harry had even forgotten about the woman known as Samantha Bogser. When they next met, He had no memory of her but it didn't matter as it turned out she was a female version of Samgon who was a traveller of both different realities and time._

"Ah yes, one of my previous incarnations. I took inspiration from watching Doctor who for that incarnation. It was great being her." Samgon commented nostalgically.

The group turned back towards the pensieve and saw the last memory being displayed.

_In the Sins of the Father III Project_

_Harry went to the Potter family who belonged to this reality. Their version of Harry had been seriously injured and was currently in a coma with his version of his wife Ginny by his side._

"_What are you reading about?" Harry asked Michael Potter noticing he was reading a book._

"_The Deathless Child." Michael replied. The cover showed a number of generic people._

"_I've heard of that back in my reality. Tell me what you know about him." Harry requested._

"_Well, No one is sure who or what he is. Numerous people, both magical and non magical, have attempted to discover his identity but have either drawn blanks or something happened to them before they could discover the identity."_

"_Yeah that's pretty much what happened in my reality."_

"_Our Reality, Harry. Let's not forget that your reality and mine are forever merged now thanks to my father." Samuel said, walking up to them. "As it so happens I have a theory on who it could be."_

"_Go on." Harry said. By now the remainder of this reality's version of the Potter Family had gathered to listen on the conversation._

"_I don't have a name to give but my theory goes like this. I reckon that whoever this deathless child is, they're probably going to be someone who has lived in both our realities, both before and after the merge and maybe another reality where no one has heard of this Deathless Child Legend." Samuel explained as clearly as he could, looking at Harry and the book._

"_That leaves a long list of candidates then." Harry quipped._

"_It could very well even be another version of you, Harry, who you've not met yet." Samuel theorised._

"_It could also be any member of your family, Samuel." Harry responded sharply._

"_Very good point Harry, question is who. The Gobsger family is numerous, numbering in the thousands at minimum and that's just those who have my family's blood in them. There are also numerous Gobsgers adopted from all over the place who have the knowledge of reality jumping and some have that ability naturally." Samuel responded._

_Jack then interrupted the conversation, "I hate to interrupt this fascinating chat but we even though Voldemort is dead, we still do have an enemy in Skull face and Snake Skull, just some of your brothers Samuel._

"_I am aware, Jack. You never did learn how to do things tactfully in all that time spent with me, did you?" Samuel sharply responded, admonishing Jack for his lack of patience. _

"_You can be diplomatic but you can push things too fast, too quickly brother. Diplomacy without tact or patience can result in not very good results for anyone." Emma added._

"_Come on, he is right though. We should be preparing for the coming battle. I reckon there'll be more nasty surprises awaiting us. We also don't know where that mini-fleet of Metal Gears went." Samuel said authoritatively._

"_Standing around won't help us find them. We'll wait for your Harry to heal up and then we can begin making our move." Harry said bluntly._

"_We can research the Deathless Child later, if we have time." Holly said._

_They would never get back to the topic because the confrontation with Skull Face, Snake Skull and Samgon occurred. It was the last time Harry would hear of the legendary Deathless Child for over 1000 years._

"Well that's what I recall of the Deathless Child." Harry said honestly. Samgon nodded.

"It was fascinating to watch. Just as fascinating as when I first met you, all those years ago."

"Meaning?" Ron gruffly asked.

"When I first met you, you had just started a quest to destroy Voldemort and his horcruxes. We had never met before so I was interested in how you and your friends would respond to threats I made against you."

"Your point being?" Ron growled at Samgon.

"When we first met, we were enemies and to all intents and purposes, we still are. However, now we've got a common cause as it affects all of us, not now but in our future. I believe it's better to preserve our future now so we can fight over it later."

All the Reys looked on at the exchange, listening to the exchanges between the three and learning as much of their history as they could.

"We should continue watching the memories. The next set will soon start." Harry said loudly.

Samgon turned his attention back to the wall mounted Pensieve followed by the Reys. Ron eventually followed suit, a scowl on his face and clenching his fists tightly.


	5. The Legend of the Deathless Child (P3)

Chapter 5- The Legend of the Deathless Child (Part 3)

"So nothing from any of you three then." Samgon said looking at all three Reys. He sounded like he had been expecting that result. No happiness, no disappointment, just expectations sated.

"So the last set of memories are yours then?" Rey (A2) asked.

"Yes. I believe they'll be more confirmation than anything new at this point though." Samgon said, almost knowing what had to happen.

"I think we should see them anyway, don't you?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes boring into Samgon's. Samgon turned and played his memories wanting to avoid the expressive eyes that held so much power within them. They all watched as the first memory appeared.

_*Az-Lar's assault group returned to the base just before the stroke of midnight. Samgon was awaiting their arrival and behind him were the extracted tanks and self propelled guns. _

"_I see it was a good haul even without the resources." Samgon commented happily._

"_It was indeed my Lord. We lost good soldiers but we left no evidence of our presence. Overall the raid was a massive success." Az-Lar proudly replied._

_The handmaidens were separated from the rest of the prisoners and one or two were taken to Samgon's quarters for his personal use. The rest were to be abused by all the Greenskins and to give birth to new Greenskins._

"_Az-Lar, you should know that while the no-one is to be captured order is to be continued and when possible, no evidence of our involvement is to be left. It seems other groups both here and in the Empire have not been as attentive as we are in hiding their presence. New formations are moving into the area and future operations will be more difficult."_

"_Shit. Do the others know?"_

"_They do. Drageck has been monitoring their communications and it seems the pinkskin governments are demanding results."_

"_And the WSF?"_

"_Seems like they want to take a break from the fighting but no one is even willing to give them a small amount of time to do that. Both me and Drageck get the impression that they think they know I am alive but cannot prove it. No-one is willing to listen to them and they are getting rather tired of the same things happening over and over again, like what happened post Tri-Wizard tournament."_

"_So we do... what?" Az-Lar asked uncertainly._

"_If we play our cards right, not any time soon but in future, we could cause a split in the allies and do what the Germans could not do to the British and Americans in World War 2. I reckon we could cause much chaos that Outer Heaven will be able to regroup and rebuild in relative safety and the WSF would be forced to end any search for me for quite some time."_

_Az-Lar just grinned and daydreamed about the time to come._

"_Az-Lar, go and rest. We've got more work to go and do before we're anywhere close to leaving this land. I've got more assignments for everyone."_

"_What will you be doing, my Lord?"_

"_Sleeping. When I wake up, I will give out the assignments and then read some books I picked up a few weeks ago. One of the books I'm reading is about myths and legends. In that, there's a chapter about a Legend called 'The Deathless Child' and that's piqued my interest for the time being."_

"_The Deathless Child?"_

"_I've only read the first few sentences but there seems to be conflicting accounts to the legend."_

_Az-Lar let out a loud yawn, "Sorry master but I now need to rest. I've only had about 7 hours sleep in the last week?"_

"_Go. I'll let you know what your tasks are later."_

_Az-Lar left to rest and Samgon resumed reading his book._

Samgon made a small coughing gesture and spoke, "Ah, all those years ago. After that decisive battle at Nuln, before my creation of my own Mordor, and before I met that secret daughter of yours."

Harry scowled at Samgon but remained calm, while Ron got up to try and hit Samgon and had to be restrained by his best mate. While Harry felt anger at the mention of Emma Rosetta Potter and that they spent almost three and a half thousand years apart, he knew he couldn't change the past no matter how much he wanted to.

They then focused back on to the next memory which was just beginning to play.

_In the Sins of the Father III project- Mid 1997._

"_What is going on with the war between the wizards?" Samgon asked, His temporary body aching and buckling with the sheer amount of power that was being contained within it._

"_It is going as you predicted father. With Samuel and his private army ostensibly fighting for the 'light' side and my own private fighting for the 'dark' side, the wizarding world is being consumed by fire and steel. Their magic is no longer evolved enough to fight muggles." Samgon's son, Skull Face, told his father while mentioning one of his father's other sons._

"_And the research on the Deathless Child?" Samgon asked then he coughed violently. "Blasted host bodies, unable to contain my spirit for long." He muttered to himself._

"_The Deathless child research was going well but has now hit a brick wall. We have determined that the Deathless Child travels across alternate realities and universes but we're still unable to pinpoint his origins or his actual identity. He could be anywhere Father." Skull Face said bluntly. _

_Samgon thought to himself and mulled over the information that had been given to him. He came to a decision regarding the Deathless Child research. "Get the findings written down and copied. We will continue the research later. For now, we will concentrate on winning the war for ourselves and overthrowing both sides and awaiting the arrival of the Harry from our reality. Our inevitable confrontation approaches, my son. When he arrives you shall capture him and the Harry of this reality as well as the most war-like brother and your brother, Samuel."_

"_I thought I was in command here and you were just going to be in the background?" Skull Face complained, talking about the command arrangement when Samgon had first arrived._

"_You still are in command, for the most part. However, events are coming to a head and our operation will be rumbled anyway. It will therefore require my input more than either of us would like but the army must get back to our reality and be in position for the war to come."_

"_Revenge. Revenge will infest the system. The cycle of revenge will always come for people like us." Skull Face said, repeating the mantra he had learned over many years of black ops and experiments that humans would consider abhorrent._

"_Until then, we continue as we would normally. I will listen out for any information that Michael Potter finds regarding the Deathless Child." Samgon calmly told Skull Face._

"_Will he find out anything that we don't already know?" Skull Face asked, wondering about the benefits of letting the enemy look into the subject._

"_Maybe, maybe not. Won't know until they start looking at the information that is available and there's not much available." Samgon replied._

"_So if there is anything new to know, it's going to be found away from the books and scrolls of parchment." Skull Face said in realisation. _

The memory ended and everyone began discussing the memory.

"So the Deathless Child can travel across all different realities?" Rey (A2) asked.

"That's the conclusion we came to. However, no known identity, no known whereabouts, meaning we're no closer to finding this Deathless Child." Samgon said disappointedly.

"I notice that there's a third memory of yours there in the machine connected to the wall mounted pensieve." Rey (A1) commented.

"Yeah?" Samgon replied.

"So there's no need to actually watch it if it has, as you said, got nothing to add to the information we know." Rey (A1) pointed out.

"That's correct." Samgon confirmed.

"So why are we watching it then?" Rey (A3) questioned.

"Look, this is happening so just go with it. Don't question the logic of why we're doing this. In any case, you might be able to see something I missed." Samgon replied dismissively, waving a hand as if trying to put aside the question. "Besides didn't Harry say a short while ago that we should watch the memories anyway?"

Rey (A1 and A3) both decided to shut up when Samgon reminded them about what Harry had said regarding his memories. They got some drinks and snacks and sat on the sofas and chairs in the room.

The next memory began playing and the small group watched on, occasionally sipping their drinks or having bites of food.

_Samgon was sitting in his bedroom reading a book in his tower of Isenfard, which was within Outer Heaven itself. Virtually everyone who commented about the tower wondered why it had that name. Samgon merely chuckled to anyone who asked. _

_Samgon was reading a book on legends and myths. "Ah, here we are. 'The Deathless Child'. I wonder what this book has to say about him." He muttered to himself. He read the chapters regarding the subject that had been consuming his attention._

Samgon, Ron and Rey (A1 and A2) all fell asleep as the memory continued in the same vein for at least a couple of hours. Only Harry and Rey (A3) were awake enough to watch the memory of Samgon reading a book without speaking or doing anything else for that matter.

"_Well that was told interestingly but that was it. Someone really needs to remind me not to waste my time with these things." Samgon said to himself grumpily. He placed the book back where he found it and got ready for dinner._

Harry and Rey (A3) looked at the others and decided to wake them up so they could talk further. As Rey (A3) went up to shake them by their shoulders but Harry stopped her. Instead, with a sly grin on his face, he drew his wand and made a loud bang shocking the sleeping people. Samgon was looking around wildly, trying to find the source of the disturbance. He saw Harry smirking at him as well as at Ron and the two other Reys in the room.

"Had a good sleep, did we?" Harry said, trying to stop himself from laughing.

Samgon glared at Harry and merely summoned a bunch of papers using magic. Walking up to a table, he laid the papers out on the table. He turned to see Harry reawaken Ron after Ron had fallen back asleep.

"Guess I should give you some papers regarding people and locations, shouldn't I?" Samgon asked rhetorically.

Harry, Ron and the three Reys walked up to the table and saw a number of names and locations listed on the various papers. Among the locations and people listed on the papers, it shocked Harry, Ron and the three Reys to see a familiar name and planet amongst them: Rey and Jakku.

"You can now see why I summoned you three here, can't you? It's an alternate reality although some of the events you three experienced are playing out as we speak." Samgon said, looking up at the three Reys.

"What about us two? Where do we come into it?" Ron questioned the Orc Emperor.

"I received intelligence from my right hand men in the future about someone who's in a relationship with that Rey. Some of my dreams and nightmares seem to support what they say. Apparently, this person has himself been having dreams." Samgon told them.

"Everyone has dreams. Nothing wrong with having them." Ron said dismissively. Harry was looking at Samgon, anticipating that the problem was about to be told to them.

"I would agree with you in most instances Ronald Weasley, but it's the contents of his dreams that are worrying. I've received descriptions of his dreams." Samgon said matter of factly, handing them an abbreviated version of the dreams descriptions. "Green men, stone castles, a boy or man with raven black hair and green eyes..." he looked up at Harry when on the third description. "... And a castle with children inside, holding sticks that launched magic spells." Harry and Ron both appeared stunned at the revelation. The dreams had been describing Greenskins, the castles of Bretonnia, Hogwarts castle and Harry himself.

"Now you two see why you are here." Samgon said knowingly, staring at the two.

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked, wanting to find this unknown person straight away. Ron looked loathed to help Samgon but given the circumstances, he opted to merely glare daggers at the Orc Emperor.

"I will merge that reality into this one. Once I've done that Harry, I need you and one or two of the Reys to go find that Rey and the person she's with; you may want to take them to Hogwarts for safety. Ron and the Rey or Reys who remain will need to begin identifying possible hostiles from both my empires and within the allied nations; you will most likely want to concentrate at those closest to you. I will be in contact at a later time with more information." Samgon told them.

"This is your way of telling us to get a move on, isn't it?" Harry asked, seemingly knowing the answer.

"Unless you want to watch me having a reverse gangbang, I would say so." Samgon responded sarcastically. The Reys blushed and Ron had his ears covered by his hands, not wanting to know about Samgon's private life. Harry nodded and gestured for Ron and the three Reys to follow him and were escorted by some of Samgon's guards.

They exited Samgon's tower and had barely gotten to the vehicles provided when Samgon called them. "Just so you know, I'm sending people to assist you in your inquiries." He threw a bunch of papers towards them, impossibly managing to throw it far and keep all the contents together and it was only then that they noticed that Samgon was only in a pair of boxers. "That's the list of who I'm sending you and all the information you'll need to know. I'll be in touch." Samgon then walked back into his tower, returning to his prior activities.

Harry, Ron and the three Reys just looked stunned at the sight and didn't move for over a minute. "That's something we can't unsee, isn't it?" Rey (A1) asked.

"No, not really." Ron replied.

"We should get a move on. A legend isn't going to save itself if it doesn't know there's a threat coming." Harry said, spurring them to get moving.

As they travelled through the mountain roads towards the frontlines where a section of front was maintaining a ceasefire so they could get through to allied lands, Harry had a thought cross his mind and it unsettled him.

He didn't know what caused the thought to come to him or why but it revolved around Samgon and his knowledge of the Deathless Child. 'Samgon knows or suspects more than he's letting on, time will show us if that's true though.'

A/N- *Text taken from Orc Empire I Chapter 'Handmaidens of the Lake' with minor changes to indicate a flashback.

Chapter also contains spoilers for Sins of the Father III but no content intended for the main story itself.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review.


	6. Chapter 6- Takodana Nights

_A/N. (Warning) Lots of Sex in this Chapter as well as depictions of drunken behaviour._

Chapter 6- Takodana Nights

Rey and Sam Black were currently walking through Maz Kanata's Castle on Takodana looking for a private room. Maz had initially refused to give them one but relented after Sam begged her for one and promising to do one task for her in future. They had wondered through colourful and not-so colourful corridors filled with all kinds of fabrics and valuables until they came to a room that seemed to be the one they had been told to go to.

They entered and saw a double bed as well as a room with a shower adjacent to the bedroom. The curtains were see through and were coloured a light orange. The bed sheets were coloured a dark green and appeared to have a velvet like texture. Rey and Sam looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"This is good." Sam said as he pulled Rey close to him and breathed in her scent.

"It is." Rey said breathlessly. "You didn't have to get us a room at all. I would've been happy in a bed wherever we wound up." She then said weakly.

"Rey...I would do anything for you." Sam replied.

Rey said nothing else but pulled his head to her face and snogged him until they both had to get some breath. Sam then spun Rey around so she was facing him and lifted her by her legs and began snogging her even more passionately. She then wrapped her legs round Sam's waist and began trying to remove his shirt. Smirking at her, he threw her on the bed and removed his shirt himself before jumping on the bed. He began kissing at her neck and removing her clothing like there was no tomorrow. Likewise, she was removing his trousers and underwear at breakneck speed and began grasping his manhood.

"Oh Rey!" Sam groaned as she began stroking him.

"You liking it?" Rey asked breathily.

"Fuck yeah I am!" Sam replied, moaning at her ministrations. He then made her stop and he moved down her body until he reached her nether regions. He licked away at her pussy and clit until she shuddered and gasped as she squirted straight onto his tongue. Smiling up at her, he swallowed all her juices. He then lay on top of her, inserting his member into her pussy.

Their actions were slow and passionate, every action bringing a moan or gasp of pleasure. They snogged and kissed hungrily, only breaking apart for some breath. They made love in a variety of positions, sweat dripping off their bodies in torrents. When they finished, the bed was soaked through and their sticky and sweet juices which also covered their nether regions.

"That was amazing!" Rey said breathlessly.

"It sure was." Sam replied as he groped Rey's arse, feeling the smooth, flawless skin.

Rey smiled as she looked up at the ceiling, "If I didn't know any better, Sam Black, I would say you wanting to have a go at my arse."

"I would babe but I don't think I can do anymore tonight." Sam said knowing that he was exhausted.

"Oh yeah?" Rey challenged him playfully. She felt up his member and then moved to lie on top of him, his member penetrating her arsehole.

"Maybe we could have one more round..." Sam said deciding to enjoy the pleasures of the lust they were both feeling.

Rey faced away from Sam as she rode his member which was embedded in her arse hole. Sam held her arms back, gripping them tightly. They panted heavily as they both neared their climaxes, sweat dripping off their bodies, their nerves on fire. With a final animalistic grunt, Sam deposited his seed within Rey's arsehole.

They fell asleep for a couple of hours still joined together.

When they woke up, they got dressed and went to the roof of the colourful castle. Holding hands, they frequently kissed as they roamed the empty corridors on the way to the roof. Upon reaching the roof, they made their way to a nearby wall, from where they could see deep into the forest.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sam asked Rey.

"I've never seen a place so green before. Not even that crashed colonisation ship had so much green inside it and that had lots of greenery."

Sam grabbed a pair of glasses from nearby crates and found an exquisite looking drink in a bottle nearby. He poured the drink into the glasses and handed one to Rey.

"Sam... You shouldn't have stolen those two glasses or the bottle of that drink. It looks expensive." Rey admonished weakly.

"I didn't steal the glasses, Rey, I merely borrowed them. As for the drink itself, I intend to replace it... Eventually." Sam cheekily responded.

"Only you, Sam Black, only you." Rey said affectionately. He gave her a very passionate kiss in response.

They wrapped their glass holding arms around each other's and sipped the drink. They both let out a gasp of air after having swallowed the drink.

"Wow! That's a strong drink!" Rey said in surprise.

Sam coughed very hard for at least a minute. "Yes, very strong drink." He gasped weakly, still occasionally coughing for another couple of minutes.

They eventually finished their first glass of drink and their throats burned from the strong drink. They could only describe the drink as being like liquid fire with maybe some Jogan fruit juice lacing the entire drink. They decided, that despite its strong taste, that they liked it and proceeded to have more of the drink. Being an alcoholic drink, after only a few glasses each, the pair became tipsy and soon opened another bottle of the same drink and got incredibly drunk as a result.

"Wha' was tha' drink ya got out anyway?" Rey asked drunkenly.

Sam made his way over to one of the empty bottles and read the label which was in galactic basic. "I dunno. F...f...f, oh I don't kriffing know what it says. All I know is tha' it begins with 'f' and ends with 'key'." Sam replied equally drunkenly.

Rey took in what Sam said to the best of her ability but did not understand everything he said. "Wha'ever. Don' matter." Rey looked at the night sky which was becoming lighter and decided they should make their way back to the room Maz had given them for the night. "We need to make our way back, babe." She said, her voice slurred.

"Why shoul' we go back babe?" Sam asked, wanting to drink some more.

"So we're no' caught by Maz for drinkin' 'er supplies of alco'olic drinks." Rey reasoned, albeit very drunkenly.

"Okay, you r right. Let's ge' to bed." Sam agreed, still drunk although he secretly stole another couple of bottles of the strong alcoholic drink before leaving to the room with Rey.

Stumbling their way to their room in the castle, Rey and Sam were giggling like young children and swaying from side to side, barely able to hold each other up, let alone themselves. At some point, Rey's clothes had shifted so that her breasts were exposed.

"Whoops!" Rey giggled in surprise.

"Don' think the sights shoul' stop now, babe." Sam said, drunkenly laughing.

In response, Rey removed her left arm from the left sleeve of her top but fumbled with the right arm and the right sleeve of her top. Sam helped her by grabbing the right sleeve and assisting Rey with removing her arm from said sleeve. As a result of their drunken actions, Rey's upper chest was exposed to the silver moonlight. Sam and Rey began kissing heatedly, their love and lust and drunkenness fuelling their passion.

When they reached their room, Sam pressed Rey up against a wall and ravished her, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen. Rey looked at her lover with love in her eyes then sensed someone watching her. Looking around she saw Finn looking at the pair of them with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Psst, Sam. Finn is watching us, I think we should get into our room." Rey suggested, whispering softly in Sam's ear. Sam's response was to ignore Finn and proceed to ravish Rey even more. "Oh, oh, oh, yeeessssss." She moaned in pleasure as she orgasmed. Sam then adjusted himself in such a way as to show Rey's mostly topless chest to Finn. Eventually, after she had several more orgasms, Rey and Sam decided that it would be better to continue their activities in bed, so Rey pushed the door open and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Sam's waist. With a great amount of skill, Sam managed to hold Rey up, and then kick the door shut while being very drunk.

Finn snapped out of his stupor once the door had closed and realised he must have been staring at them for what seemed like hours. He was then surprised by a voice from behind him.

"That's why you always give couples their privacy. You're always going to get an eyeful of something you have no business seeing." Han said to Finn, having caught Finn watching the very sexual display from Rey and Sam.

"I wanted to make sure Rey was alright." Finn said defending himself.

"I think 'Big Deal' that you're going to be in the Friend zone. She's clearly got someone to make sure she's okay. Besides, you've know for only a day or two at most. That Sam Black guy seems to have known her for years. I don't think there's a competition there." Han said drawing upon his experience with the opposite sex.

"What?! I don't have a thing for Rey." Finn protested strongly but unconvincingly.

"Sure you don't" Han said sarcastically before resuming the tone that let his experience and wisdom show, "You can't have her but there are always more stars in the galaxy. You'll find the one to be with at some point." With that, Han walked away leaving Finn to ponder his words. A moan from within Rey and Sam's borrowed room snapped Finn temporarily from his thoughts and caused him to hurry away to where he was sleeping.

Rey and Sam were continuing their sexual activities, both undressed once more. Rey laid on the bed while Sam grabbed one of the bottles he had nabbed. When Rey saw the bottle, she looked at him with playful disapproval. He popped open the bottle and brought it over to the bed. Rey closed her eyes and opened her mouth expecting the drink to be poured in her mouth. She gasped however when Sam poured some of the drink on her naked breasts instead. She opened her eyes to see Sam smirking and then he knelt above her, bent his head down and licked and slurped the alcoholic drink, causing her to hiss in pleasure. He then raised his head back up, and shifted backwards. Sam then spread Rey's legs apart and with a few of his fingers spread the lips of her pussy apart and, like he did to her breasts, he poured some of the alcoholic drink down her pussy and over her clit, causing Rey to shiver with anticipation. She was not disappointed as Sam immediately began slurping and licking out the drink from her pussy. She then had a squirting orgasm, soaking Sam in both her love juices and the alcoholic drink.

"You're so beautiful." Sam said affectionately to Rey, who kissed him very passionately for several minutes.

After having some more intercourse, the pair fell asleep, not knowing the day ahead would be full of revelations and surprise events.

_A/N. Hope you have enjoyed the chapter and Please review. We'll soon be meeting Kylo Ren and also rejoin Harry, Ron and the other versions of Rey (maybe the other versions of Kylo Ren as well). I also hope you enjoyed seeing Han and Finn for the first time in this story. The alcoholic drink will be very important later in the story._


	7. Chapter 7- The Strangers

Chapter 7- The Strangers

Hosnian Prime was destroyed. Destroyed by Starkiller base and the New Republic Fleet destroyed with it. The streaks of fire in the sky observed by anyone watching across the galaxy.

Takodana came under attack by the First Order, their TIE fighters demolishing Maz Kanata's castle with every laser hit. Sam Black, Finn, Han and Chewbacca emerged from the ruins after having been given Luke/ Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber which they were to give to Rey.

"Well, nice to know that this is the third time I could've died in about two days." Sam said sarcastically as a pair of blaster bolts whizzed past his head. Sam threw a couple of rocks knocking a pair of stormtroopers out.

"Yeah, well it could've been four for me!" Finn retorted.

"The raid on that village, right?" Sam assumed and by looking at Finn's shocked expression, he assumed correctly. "Not one of the villagers but one of them right?" Finn nodded stunned, even as he shot at the surrounding stormtroopers. "Well, let's hope they don't execute you as a traitor then." Sam began heading away from Finn, Han and Chewbacca as he grabbed a dead stormtrooper's blaster.

"Hey, kid, where are you going?" Han asked very loudly as he shot at several stormtroopers.

"I'm going to find Rey and then I think we take off on the Falcon." Sam said firmly. He shot several stormtroopers between him and the forest even as he was shot at.

"That kid is going to get himself killed." Han said exasperatedly. Han then looked at Chewbacca as he shot his bowcaster at the marauding stormtroopers, "Do you mind if I try that?" Chewbacca gave Han his bowcaster for a moment. Han then shot a stormtrooper who flew into some of the rubble that was once Maz Kanata's castle and then turned to and smiled at him, "I like this thing."

Rey was running through the forest, fending off incoming stormtroopers while protecting BB-8. After a few moments, she realised that the stormtroopers had stopped coming. "BB-8, you have to go. The others will look after you and take you to the resistance. Now, go!" BB-8 sadly but urgently rolled away.

Rey, who was in a moss covered rocky area, began hearing noises, realising there was another person who was hunting her and BB-8. She aimed wildly around, attempting to guess where this person would come from. She found out a moment later as a darkly dressed warrior came into her line of fire, a fiery Lightsaber ignited. Desperately, she began firing off blaster bolts which the dark warrior deflected with ease. She began running away, turning to fire at the ever-encroaching warrior, who continued to deflect her blaster bolts.

A short while later, Rey began running out of energy and hope to run away. She ran but always the dark warrior managed to keep up with her. Eventually, she found herself in a clearing where few trees were aside from fallen branches. She slowed down, firing at the dark warrior who kept on deflecting them and she stumbled to a halt. Closing to within a short distance of her, the dark warrior used the force to make her lower her blaster and then froze her in place.

"You're the girl, I've heard so much about." An electronically altered voice said, almost admiringly. He then swung round the lightsaber so it was close to Rey's head and neck. "Tell me where the droid is." He demanded as she looked at the lightsaber in terror.

Sam ran through the forest, ruthlessly on instinct killing any stormtroopers with his captured blaster and using the odd sharp, dagger shaped branch he found on the forest floor. He eventually found a small trail of dead stormtroopers with blaster burns in their armour. He knew he was on the right trail but almost as soon as the trail started, it turned cold as there was no sign of any more stormtrooper corpses or blaster bolt burns. He looked around at the surrounding trees, seeing no sign of damage and was about to retrace his steps when he caught sight of some scorch marks in the rocks. He realised that he had not lost the trail and ran in what he believed to be her general direction.

Sam heard the hum of...something alive with energy and moved to investigate. He was enraged and terrified at the sight of Rey being threatened by a dark, lightsaber wielding warrior. He got to within 30 meters of his girlfriend and the dark warrior and then shot at the dark warrior's arm. The shot found its mark, injuring the threatening warrior and stunning him for a moment. Taking advantage of the stunned warrior, Sam rushed forward, picking up a branch, and struck the dark warrior on the head. Still stunned, the dark warrior fell to the floor clutching his head in pain.

Realising that he needed to strike back at his attacker, Kylo Ren attempted to summon his lightsaber, which had been knocked away by Sam when he attacked him close up. Just as managed to grab his lightsaber, he was thrown several meters away as he was struck in the face by the branch wielded by Sam.

Sam fell to his knees exhausted and held onto Rey protectively, who herself was on the ground, barely kneeling. The pair watched as the dark warrior got himself sitting up, took his hood down and removed his helmet to reveal a man in his late 20's, with somewhat curly black hair and a face that appeared strained by internal conflict. "You are very interesting. How is it I was unable to sense you coming?" Kylo Ren asked with curiosity in his voice, no longer electronically altered but softly spoken like a well cultured person. Kylo Ren's eyes widened and then narrowed as if getting pieces of several puzzles at once, "The girl is able to use the force but you... you are different in many ways. You can use it but there's something more about you. It's almost like you're something outside this galaxy or very well trained to the point it is natural to you." He theorised.

Just then, a blinding white light enveloped everyone in the galaxy and for a few brief moments, almost like everyone else in the galaxy, Rey and Sam held onto each other like it was their last moment, their eyes tightly closed. When they opened their eyes, their surroundings were the same but everyone felt something was off about it, like the temperature and time of day. Stormtroopers attempted to execute prisoners with their blasters but nothing would fire. Everyone looked around in confusion; all battles with blasters were over. Only killing each other with bats, swords or any other melee weapon could be done.

Before anymore death could happen though, a strange hum was heard and then whirling and buzzing. In the air were strange flying machines that sounded more mechanical than anything they had seen before. They gave off smoke as if running off dirt rather than ion engines and looked as though they could not pull off the types of manoeuvres that fighters they knew could pull off.

"We should get going." Rey suggested, looking first at Kylo Ren and then at the odd looking fighters in the sky which were soon accompanied by strange looking gunships. Sam nodded and they helped each other up and began making their way to the ruins of Maz's castle. They were followed by Kylo Ren, who was still determined to get the information on the map he was looking for. They kept just ahead of him and then they were greeted by a strange sight.

Resistance forces had shown up but both they and the stormtroopers had been disarmed and been made to mingle together. Han, Chewbacca and Finn were now speaking to an older woman, a raven haired man and two young women.

Han and the older woman turned towards Rey, Sam and Kylo Ren. "Ben?" Han and the older woman breathed out as they saw the dark warrior that was their son. Thinking of the pull to the light and the need to squash it, he got his lightsaber and prepared to ignite it but all of a sudden a voice called out.

"Expelliarmus!" The raven haired man called out and Kylo Ren suddenly found himself disarmed of his lightsaber. He looked shocked and then just as he was about to say something, the raven haired man then said, "Stupefy!" and Kylo Ren was knocked unconscious.

Han and Leia turned to the raven haired man. "Sorry about that but he needed to be calmed down." The raven haired man turned towards Sam and Rey and his eyes focused on Sam, almost like both figuring out a puzzle and if he was someone he had met before. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and welcome to a new reality."

Sam eyed up Harry Potter with shock as he saw one of the men in his dreams. Rey meanwhile was surprised to see the two women who were with Harry look exactly like her. One was dressed exactly like her while the other had blue and brown clothing on.

"Right, things will probably get even more confusing than they already are but trust us, we've been dealing with it since we first arrived here ourselves." Rey (A2) said reassuringly.

"We need to head somewhere I know where we can get more answers." Harry said to everyone.

"Where is that then?" Han asked, almost sarcastically.

"A castle a long way away from here. It keeps changing location from time to time thanks to unique phenomena on this world but I believe it to currently be in its original location in Scotland from when me and it were in our own reality. It's called Hogwarts by the way." Harry explained.

"And how do we get there?" Leia asked.

"While the landing craft and any major warships will need refitting, your fighters and gunships will be able to move under their own power. The Millennium Falcon is a unique case in that it is one of a small number of vessels that can both traverse the air and sea. Trust me, your counterparts have got the same ship and their Falcon's work for the most part in water and in the air. My Command ship is anchored 20 miles offshore, we will head to Hogwarts on that." Harry said.

Leia nodded, "Very well we will come with you."

"Good, I know we all need answers to questions and tasks that need doing." Harry said, and then he began walking off.

"What questions?" Han asked, almost scoffing.

"We'll let you know at Hogwarts." Harry said firmly, ending the debate.

Seeing he wouldn't get much more out of Harry until they reached Hogwarts, Han took Finn, Chewbacca and Leia to the Falcon while Sam and Rey went with Harry and the parallel Reys while Kylo Ren was taken by several unknown soldiers and followed behind Harry, the Reys and Sam.

"These are helicopters. They transport people and supplies and support soldiers or can be used to rescue people and animals." Harry explained to Rey and Sam as they all boarded a helicopter. The other Reys sent Sam's Rey a reassuring smile.

Out at sea, Sam and Rey saw a massive warship that resembled a cross between several Mon Calamari cruisers and the Legendary Executor-Class Super Star Destroyers. "Well, Rey and ... Sam is it?" Sam nodded uncertainly. "That is my Command ship..."

_A/N. Please Review and I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter._

_AA/N- Keep an eye out for a future story. It will tie into City of Fire but will not feature any of the main characters in it for the most part._


End file.
